


Merry Merry Sanctuary

by The_Epitome_of_Pretense



Series: The Sole Saga [19]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends Dancing, Kissing, Mistletoe, Nick being a dad, Party, Robot/Human Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Swing Dancing, platonic dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Epitome_of_Pretense/pseuds/The_Epitome_of_Pretense
Summary: Sole decides to throw a good, old-fashioned Christmas Party in Sanctuary! There's drinking! Dancing! Kissing under the mistletoe! Confessions of adoration! Wowzers!





	Merry Merry Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> ... I guess I'm one of *those* writers now

Sole had just finished putting up the last string of lights when the guests began to arrive in Sanctuary. She and Codsworth had been busy all day making the cul-de-sac look festive; they had set up high tables with centerpieces made from what Sole assumed to be mutated holly, arranged a bar draped with green tarps, and hung bits of polished tin from the dead branches of the central tree. Once the sun went down completely, the string lights would make them sparkle—that was the goal, at least. Sole hoped that everyone would like it.

She jumped down from the ladder and stashed it behind the bar. The old pre-party jitters were creeping up. She missed the feeling; nowadays the most frequent sensation she got was the creeps.

“Codsworth, could you get that bonfire going, please?” she said. “Someone needs to turn on the music, too. Oh! And would you check on the boys and see if they’re done reloading the sentries?”

“In which order, ma’am?” he asked.

“Um… boys, then bonfire, then beats.”

“Right away, ma’am. We’ll show everybody such a wonderful time, they’ll think they’ve gone back two centuries.”

With that, he hurried off to the outskirts of the settlement, where Preston and Sturges were adding extra security measures. There were going to be a lot of prominent Commonwealth citizens in attendance; Sole took every precaution to make sure the evening would be a safe one.

She rushed to greet the guests under the crude portico she had built at the entrance to the cul-de-sac. It, too, sported decorative green hangings and shining bits of tin—not to mention a sprig of mistletoe.

A group of people, roughly a dozen, came up the street with a brahmin-pulled cart. Sole recognized most of them from Diamond City. Nick was with them, chatting with Vadim.

“I’m telling you, that guy doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” he said. “It really wasn’t that bloody of a sport. One of the least bloody, in fact.”

“Eh, I like his version better,” Vadim said.

Sole jogged up to them.

“Wow, you managed to bring one heck of a crowd,” she said.

“Brought everyone from the great green jewel who could be spared,” Nick said with a grin. “Even picked up a few folks on the way.”

“That’s perfect.”

Sole went to kiss his cheek, but caught herself before giving them away.

“So where do we put drinks?” Vadim asked.

“Over there; I set up a bar area.”

He nodded and began unloading crates of beer and liquor from the cart. Nick glanced at the decorations.

“Looks like everything’s coming together nicely,” he said.

“Yep, now we’re just waiting on the folks from Goodneighbor. Where’s Piper and Nat?”

“They said they’d catch up.”

“They better get here before dark, or we’re going to have to start the party without them.”

“They won’t know what they’re missing,” he said with a chuckle.

He started toward the cart, but Sole held him at bay.

“You can’t leave yet, mister. I’ve caught you under the mistletoe.”

He looked around.

“There’s a lot of people here. Maybe not a good idea.”

“That’s why you need to kiss me instead of the other way around. You’re such a colossal flirt anyway, nobody will think anything of it.”

“I am not a flirt,” he said.

Sole could not help but laugh.

“No, apparently you’re a comedian,” she said. “Now come on, are you really going to scorn that most honored of Christmas traditions?”

“Oh alright,” he said, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

“That’s better,” she grinned. “Now get to work, Godfrey.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Boy, no good deed,” he said, and went off to help unload the cart.

Before long, the bar was stacked high with drinks, the fire was blazing orange in the last purple light of dusk, and an upbeat tune was ringing out over the radio. Sole switched on the generator, illuminating the string lights. The decorations scattered the glow, making the street look like it was covered in stars. It reminded her of her high school prom. She knew already that this night would be more enjoyable. At prom, the only boy who asked her to dance abandoned her for his friends as soon as they made it to the floor.

 _Maybe that’s why I never went dancing much_ , she thought.

She didn’t take the time to reminisce. Over the ridge came another crowd, this one led by Jim, the old Vault-Tec rep. Hancock, Dr. Amari, Daisy, and KL-E-O followed with the group. To her surprise, Sole found Piper and Nat among them.

Her heart leapt at the sight of them all.

“There you are. I’m so glad you made it,” she said, and snagged Jim by his yellow coat. “Where are you going so fast? Look what I put up.”

She pointed to the mistletoe.

“Is that—? Well, I’ll be,” he said.

She kissed his cheek. A sheepish grin wrinkled his face. He shuffled off toward the bar, mumbling something she couldn’t make out. She grabbed Hancock by the arm before he could get too far away.

“Come ’ere John, don’t run off. Gimme some sugar.”

“Just can’t keep your hands off me, can you?” he said with a smirk.

“Don’t flatter yourself. It’s the mistletoe.”

“The what?”

“It’s a pre-war thing. If you happen to stand under the mistletoe with someone, you have to kiss them.”

“Now that’s one tradition I can get behind.”

He pulled her into a bear-hug and kissed her cheek over and over.

“Alright alright, get off me,” she laughed, then freed herself from his hold. “I’m gonna need your help making sure everyone has a good time. You up to the task?”

A mischievous grin spread over his face.

“Hell yeah,” he said.

“‘Atta boy.” She kissed his cheek.

She looked about. People were already forming small conversation groups, chatting between sips of beer. Soft laughter mixed with the music. It was a damn fine start.

One guest lingered in the shadows just outside the cul-de-sac; Sole couldn’t quite tell who it was. The small form stood with their arms crossed, eyeing the party.

 _Must be shy_ , Sole thought, and decided that if they were still out there in a little while, she would invite them to have a drink herself.

Meanwhile, there was merriment to make. Hancock had done his job by pulling Daisy onto the dance floor. At first Sole thought he was trying to teach her how to dance; after a moment, she realized it was the other way around. She chuckled to herself. It was easy to forget how young he was.

Sole waited to see how many others would join in. Minutes passed by, and no one else ventured onto the floor. She caught Nick’s eye from across the way. By the look on his face, she guessed that he had the same idea. They exchanged a nod. He then strode over to Ellie—who was talking with Dr. Amari—tapped her shoulder, then led her by the hand to the middle of the dance floor.

Sole found Jim leaning against the tree, watching the dancers. His eyes looked distant and heavy with memories.

“Really takes you back, doesn’t it?” she said.

“Way back,” he chuckled.

She held out her hand to him.

“Dance with me?” she said.

Surprise overtook his features.

“I, uh—it’s been a while since I’ve danced. Never was good at it anyway.”

“Neither am I. We’ll make a good team.”

He looked at the ground.

“Oh, I don’t know.”

She took his hand in both of hers.

“Please?”

It was hard to tell in the dim light, but Sole thought she saw him blush.

“Well, when you put it that way…”

They stepped out together.

“Maybe you should have been the salesman,” he said, placing a hand on her back.

She took his shoulder.

“Nah, I already have a set of steak knives.”

They laughed together, and Sole could already feel him loosening up a bit. His hand became less rigid in hers, and he put more of a bounce in his step.

“You know,” he said, “it sure is swell to be back in Sanctuary, having a good time. You’ve, uh—you’ve really made me feel welcome here. I appreciate it.”

“Well I appreciate you walking me here from Goodneighbor a while back. It was good getting to catch up on the way.”

Just then, “Marie” came on the radio.

“Hey, how about we tune into the classical station for a minute?” Nick said, already starting toward the radio.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind listening to this one,” Jim said. “Reminds me of better times.”

Nick gave him a meaningful look.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Nice of you to look out for me, though.”

“Do you not like this song?” Sole asked.

Jim shrugged.

“My wife’s name was Marie.”

“Oh. From before?”

“That’s right.”

“Why don’t you tell me a little about her? If that’s okay.”

“Heh, where do I start?” he said. “Only woman I’d met who could out-talk me. And she had the reddest hair you’ve ever seen in your life.”

“Did she make it to one of the Vaults?”

He slowed down and looked away.

“No,” he said. “She and our daughter were supposed to have a spot in 114, but they were on the other side of town. Not that they would have let them in anyway. They didn’t let me in, and I was one of their best sales guys.”

Sole gripped his shoulder tighter.

“I… I remember. Those armed guards kept you out. It seems like yesterday to me,” she said with a shudder.

“Those guys didn't fare much better. But let’s not dwell on it, you know? I’m having a good time, and that’s good enough for now.”

She rested her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah. You’re right. I’m having a good time, too.”

Over his shoulder, Sole saw Ellie walking back toward one of the tables, looking a bit out of breath. Nick was still on the dance floor; he had taken off his coat, allowing Sole to appreciate the gentle curve of his lower back. More of the guests had paired up and joined in the dance. The sight made Sole smile. She watched Nick’s eyes glint in the low light and stifled a laugh. He couldn’t see Nat sneaking up behind him. Sole caught his eye and raised her brows, hoping he would get the message that something needed his attention. He merely winked.

“Sneak attack!” Nat yelled.

She leapt up and threw her arms over his shoulders. He stumbled and coughed in surprise. He recovered himself after a moment, then pulled her off his back and slung her under his arm.

“Come here, you monkey…” he said, then raised his voice. “I’ve got an escaped monkey over here—Does anyone know whose monkey this is?”

“Hey! Put me down!” she said, pounding on his stomach with her fists.

He strode over to Piper.

“Excuse me ma’am, is this your monkey, by any chance?” he said.

Piper held back a laugh.

“Nope. Not my circus, not my monkey,” she said.

“Piper!” Nat yelled.

“Guess this is my monkey now,” Nick said. “Don’t worry, I’ll find you a nice cozy cage. How about that barrel over there?”

“No, put me down! I’m too old for this, you know.”

She squirmed her way out of his grip.

“Oh really?” Nick said with a chuckle. “Since when is ten too old to have a little fun?”

She straightened up and stuck out her chin.

“I’m thirteen,” she huffed.

Nick looked to Piper.

“Really?”

“Time flies, doesn’t it?” Piper said.

“You’re telling me. Alright, Miss Too-Old-For-This,” he said, turning back to Nat, “does a dance sound better suited to the tastes of a mature young lady?”

“Now that’s more like it,” she said, taking his outstretched hand. With that, he swept her to the floor, spinning her about as they went.

Piper approached Sole then.

“My turn,” she said.

Sole stepped out of the way so she could take Jim’s hand, but Piper surprised her by taking hers instead.

“Nice shindig you got here,” Piper said.

“Thanks. What took you guys so long?”

“One of the guests needed a little convincing,” she nodded toward the main road.

The mystery guest had come nearer the party and stood leaning against the portico. Now Sole could see it was Myrna.

“How on earth did you drag her up here?”

“It wasn’t easy. But Nick thought that it would go a long way to patching things up between them.”

“He’s playing a long game.”

“Yeah, well, you know how stubborn he is.”

“Tell me about it.”

“So how are things going between you two?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean, ‘what do I mean?’ I wanna know how it is dating the great gumshoe.”

Sole’s blood ran cold.

“We’re not—“

“Come on, don’t gimme that. Everyone knows.”

“They do? Wait, who’s everyone?”

“Everyone, dummy. It’s not like you guys are subtle. And news from Goodneighbor travels fast.”

“... Oh. And everyone’s okay with it?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t they be?”

Sole shrugged.

“We were just a little afraid how they would react to a human and a synth,” she said.

“This is Nick we’re talking about. Everyone’s just happy that he finally has someone. Took him long enough.”

“That’s for sure.”

“So what’s the scoop? I want all the details.”

“Nuh-uh. If you think I’m going to tell a reporter about my love life, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“I won’t tell. Scout’s honor.”

“You’re not a Scout, and I’m not telling a thing. And if it is true that everyone knows, then no offense, but you’re the last person I want to be dancing with right now.”

Piper rolled her eyes.

“Psh. Go get ’em, tiger.”

Sole broke away. Piper clapped her on the shoulder as she went.

She found Nick on the other side of the dance floor, now teaching KL-E-O to dance.

“... The triple step can be challenging, but don’t worry if you don’t get it right away,” he said. “I know it’s hard to be light on your feet when you’re made of metal.”

“You just keep holding me like that, and I’ll do whatever you want,” KL-E-O said.

“Oh goodness,” he bowed his head in embarrassment.

Sole chuckled.

“You can dish it out, but you can’t take it, can you?” she said. “Sorry KL-E-O, mind if I cut in?”

“He’s all yours, honey.”

Sole stepped into his arms. He hesitated to hold her.

“Don’t worry, everyone knows,” she said.

He glanced around.

“Knows what?”

“About us. Apparently we are the worst at keeping anything secret.”

“Huh. Who told you?”

“Piper.”

“Ah, I see.” He relaxed a little. “Everyone definitely knows, then.”

“At least we don't have to hide anymore. What kind of dance were you and KL-E-O doing?”

He stepped closer.

“How about I show you?”

“Alright, but be patient with me.”

He tightened his grip on her hand.

“Just follow my lead.”

They found their way into the beat and set off across the floor. Sole stumbled and stepped on Nick’s feet more than once, but he held her steady and kept them on track. Without warning, he took her for a turn. She laughed in surprise.

“I’m going to spin you, are you ready?” he said.

He flung her away in a twirl, then pulled her back. She bumped into his chest, but she was laughing so hard that she didn’t care.

“It’s a good thing I’m not made of flint, or we’d be setting the place on fire,” she said.

“You’re doing just fine. Now I step away… now I pull you close…” he turned her around, wrapping his arm about her middle.

“What happens next?”

He gripped her waist with both hands.

“Now I throw you over my shoulder.”

“Wait, no! Don’t throw me!” she said, grasping his wrists.

He laughed.

“Calm down, Doll, I wasn’t really gonna throw you. That kind of thing takes practice, and I don’t want Marcy to have to stitch you up again.”

She turned to face him and ran her hand along his arm.

“You’ve been real good to me, Mr. Valentine,” she chuckled. “Taking care of me and such. Keeping me out of harm’s way.”

He pulled her closer, bringing her ear close to his lips.

“I’ve got your back,” he said.

The deep, gravelly tone of his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

“I should hope so,” she said, “otherwise you wouldn’t be much of a dance partner.”

“Careful, I’ll make you eat those words.”

“You can try.”

“If you insist.”

He swept her into another turn, and Sole didn’t mind at all.

 

* * *

 

Sole couldn’t tell how long they had been dancing. She had taken her turn with everyone who wanted one—Preston, Sturges, Hancock, and even Codsworth—and even paused a few minutes to talk with Myrna. The music and lights and drinks seemed to have taken the edge off her normally abrasive temperament. Sole had even enjoyed the conversation—right up until Myrna warned her to stay away from Nick, lest he “snap” one day and steal away with her to the Institute.

“They can’t control it, you know. One order from the Institute is all it takes,” she had said.

Sole could only roll her eyes in response. Without another word, she found Nick and dragged him back to the dance floor.

Now it was just past midnight. Most of the guests had gone off to sleep; Sole and Codsworth had cleared out some of the houses that morning and filled them with all the blankets and sleeping bags to be found.

She and Nick had been slow dancing for perhaps half an hour when a voice came over the radio.

_Well Commonwealth, it’s been one rockin’ evening with yours truly, but even the best disc jockeys need their beauty sleep. This is Travis “Lonely” Miles wishing you a goodnight. Stay safe out there. And to all the folks up in Sanctuary... Merry Christmas._

The radio went silent.

“That’s a damn shame,” Nick said. “I wanted to dance some more.”

“You just want an excuse to hold me.”

“Maybe I’m just cold.”

“Sure you are,” she chuckled.

He pressed her closer, still taking her in slow circles. His metal hand roved up and down her back. He began to hum to himself. She nestled her forehead against his cheek and let her eyes fall half-closed.

“I never went in for afterglow…” he sang quietly, “or candlelight on the mistletoe… but now that you’ve turned the lamps down low...”

She looked into his yellow eyes, so bright in the dark. They still had the power to make her catch her breath.

“I’m beginning to see the light,” she finished for him.

He regarded her for a moment, pressing her hand.

“You know the rest of that song? How it talks about seeing stars in your eyes, and all that?”

“I’ve always liked that verse.”

“I think I’m starting to get where those lyrics are coming from. You really do have stars in your eyes.”

Her heart beat faster.

“It must be the string lights,” she said.

He had that same look in his eyes that he had when she came back to the Valentine Detective Agency, when he was sitting by her bed after the Deathclaw attack, when they were beside each other at the Third Rail the night they first kissed—the look of a man about to burst if he didn’t say something.

“Listen, I—” he began, then trailed off.

“Go on,” she said. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

He slowed to a stop.

“I’ve just been thinking,” he said, his voice husky, “I’m damn lucky to find someone willing to overlook all the damage, and the wires, and the baggage, and... all the times I broke your heart.”

Sole wanted to hold him tight and squeeze out every thought in his head that told him he was less than. And what did it matter that he broke her heart a few times? He couldn’t help that he hadn’t been ready to move on. She took his face in her hands.

“I never had to overlook anything,” she said. “I’ve always been crazy about you. About all of you. Who you were before the war, who you’ve become since, each and every flaw. I’ll take everything. Just as you are. Wires and all.”

He let out a ragged breath. He pressed his forehead to hers, running his thumb along her jaw. He ran his fingers through her hair and cradled the back of her neck.

Then he drew away and nodded upward. She followed his gaze, and found that they had danced their way under the mistletoe.

“Would you look what we have here,” he said. “What do you say we give it another try, now that most everyone’s gone to bed, and nobody cared anyway?”

Sole didn’t need to be asked twice. She twined her arms about his waist, looping her fingers through his suspenders.

“I think that’d be swell,” she said.

He leaned in so far that it knocked her off balance, but she didn’t fall; he caught her just in time. Before she had a moment to collect herself, he was pressing his lips to hers.

All the centerpieces and polished tin and string lights in the world couldn’t compare.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it was really hard to balance so many characters. Good practice, though!
> 
> Sole and Nick sing "I'm Beginning to See the Light," as sung by Billie Holiday and The Ink Spots. It's a bop, I highly recommend it.


End file.
